Super Sentai Aqours Rangers!
by Gunzou01
Summary: Aqours AU. The heroines defend their school and town against random monsters sent by an evil entity in the manner of a tokusatsu/sentai series. 2nd Sunshine fanfic co-authored by GAT-X105VividPanzer. (Contains scenes suitable for young audiences. Parental guidance is not advised.)
1. Chapter 1

**Gunzou here, presenting my second Love Live Sunshine fanfic. Once again co-authored by GAT-X105VividPanzer. Comments and suggestions are always welcome~**

Super Sentai Aqours Rangers! Chapter 1.

 _Ahh... Today is a fine day, isn't it? I, Kurosawa Dia, the student council president of Uranohoshi Girls' School, am resting inside the student council room. The gentle wind that passes through the window, the bright sunlight – it makes this place a small haven amidst the all the work and study – not to mention the difficult practice sessions by Aqours, the school idol group of the school that I am also in. But for now, I'll set aside all of that and enjoy this rare occasion… Wait. What's happening in the town below?_

"GRRRRRRRROOOOOOOAAAARR!"

"HELP US! MONSTERS ARE COMING!" "RUN! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!"

A monster with a round, orange shape and a head resembling a girl's head lumbered down at the running crowd. The leaf-like decoration in the monster's head fired beams unto them, hitting a few. On the top of a building, observing the whole scene were two otherworldly beings. One being has the head of an anglerfish, was laughing. The other being, a humanoid in black and gold armor, was watching silently.  
"Wahahahaha! Our new weapon is very effective at terrorizing the people!" the anglerfish said. "Go on, my grunts, the Kayoborg has dealt the first blow! Seize the town!"  
Four grunts suddenly appeared out of nowhere and somersaulted towards Kayoborg. More grunts went around the town.  
"…You better succeed this time, Master Angler," the armored being said. "Lord Al Paca won't tolerate another failure if you do."

Back at Uranohoshi, Dia saw the smoke rising. Then she noticed a group clad in black running towards the school, chasing and throwing some civilians aside.  
"What insolence! A group of delinquents are going to disrupt the order and discipline? Unacceptable! I shall confront them myself."  
Dia immediately rushed down to the school entrance and asked the nearest student. "Tell me, what is happening here? The terrified student immediately recognized her."President! They said that monsters were attacking the town and some of them are heading this way! We better get out of here, or else…!"  
Dia grabbed the student's shoulders and gazed sternly into her eyes. "As the Student Council President I ask you to rally the students and get them to safety. I will deal with this."  
"B-but…"  
"No buts! Do as I say, and fast!" Dia commanded with an air of finality.

As she blocked the way Dia got into a fighting pose, ready to intercept the incoming enemy. As they were speeding towards her they somersaulted and surrounded her in all directions. For a moment neither of them moved, anticipating whoever will make the first move.  
"Come and get me! I will show to you what it is like to confront someone from the Kurosawa Family!" Dia challenged.  
All of the grunts jumped at her. Dia ducked and rolled just before they pounce at her, making them collide with each other. The grunts, unhurt, changed their formation and faced her. "No, this might be hard to deal with!" Dia thought. "Attacking by numbers, I might not stand a chance against them!" Suddenly time stopped. Dia, who was paralyzed herself, was still able to speak.

"O chosen one, now is the time for your awakening," a voice echoed inside her head. Do as what I say, and you will have the power to defeat them."  
"W-who are you? And what kind of power are you talking about?"  
"You will see me soon. For now I will manifest myself as an amulet. Raise it and command it to transform. You will be given extraordinary speed and strength of a shark - one of the fearsome creatures in the ocean." the voice answered as the time returned to normal. The grunts that Dia was facing was preparing for another charge. Dia, remembering the voice's command, found the amulet hanging in her neck. She raised the amulet and it began to change color. "Transform!" Dia's body was surrounded by red glow as she transformed. Upon completion she examined herself. She was now wearing some kind of body-fitting red suit.

"T-this... is this what the voice meant? And I... feel the energy inside me..." The grunts, momentarily baffled at Dia's change, began their simultaneous charge at her.

Dia also charged towards them. "Anyway! I won't let you harm the school and the people! Today you will feel the wrath of Kurosawa Dia!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

 _Good day, everyone-!_

 _It is I, Kurosawa Dia! I'm your beloved Student Council President of Uranohoshi and School Idol of the group Aqours! I was relaxing one fine day when some bad guys tried to take control of the city – and they didn't even try to spare my school! As the President of the student body and the scion of the Kurosawa Family I tried to stall the enemy._

 _However, it seemed that I was at a disadvantage, but some mysterious voice gave me some kind of power – and on top of that - in a red spandex suit!_

 _Having my abilities increased, it is now time to kick some enemy backsides!_

Dia felt that her senses sharpened, for the enemies' angle of attack became predictable. She swung out her leg at the grunt closest to her. It was thrown away from the impact of her kick and landed hard at the asphalt. Dia, this time, swung her fist at the second closest grunt, producing the same results.

The remaining grunts have found an opening and the two of them grasped Dia's arms in a locking position.

"Wha…WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! DON'T YOU JUST TOUCH ME, YOU PERVS!" she screamed. "RELEASE ME NOW, OR YOU WILL SEE MY LAWYER, WHENEVER DIMENSION YOU MAY BE!"

The grunts only laughed, if you would ever call it a laugh in their own language. Dia, pissed off, used all of her strength to lift the two and slammed them onto the ground.

"Know your place!" she said while shaking her fists. She glared at the last two grunts, now shaking with fear.

"So…there is only two of you, huh?" Dia, while cracking her knuckles. "Two of your friends just touched me – a pure maiden like myself! I was supposed to preserve it until the day I get to be a bride! Don't you know what this means? ETERNAL DAMNATION TO YOU ALL!

One desperate grunt ran to Dia in an attempt to attack her. However, her hand caught its throat and with all her might, she threw the poor grunt into an empty garbage bin.

"Screw you all! I am Kurosawa Dia! This is where beings like you belong – in the trash bin of the society! AAAAAARGH!"

Upon venting her frustration she turned away and marched off.

Unbeknownst to her a grunt had managed to hide while she was dealing with its comrade. Hurriedly it went to the large bubble canopy located offshore – to the base where its master, Master Angler resides.

"What?! Our deployment was single-handedly dispatched by a mere young girl?" Master Angler stated in disbelief. "My plan is perfect! This is an error in my calculations! Could it be that this land holds some power to defend itself? Then we must waste no time to get it – to dominate this town, and eventually, all of Japan and the Planet Earth!"

"…It seems that you have failed in your initial deployment." a cool and deep voice interrupted the monster's delusions. "You know how scarce our resources are. It took a lot to create those soldiers of yours, Master Angler."

"What do you know, General Schwalbe?" Master Angler retorted. That girl that my soldier mentioned – it's just a minor nuisance! She may have defeated the first wave, but she won't stand a chance against my horde, and my champion!"

"You mean that puny orange of yours? Hmph. Let me make this clear. Be serious in this mission. Either expend your troops into taking this city, or die trying. You know how "he" reacts with news of failure, no?" the black and gold-clad general taunted.

With the General's words Master Angler quivered in the recognition of that "he". His mouth gaped and the light on his head went dim.

General Schwalbe continued. "It seems you understand now. Proceed with your plan. Lord Al Paca is not as forgiving as I am."

He turned heel and walked away from the command room, his cloak billowing like a bat's. Master Angler looked on in silence, contemplating.

Meanwhile, inside a classroom back at Uranohoshi, a certain girl wearing a red spandex suit is also contemplating with herself. She just remembered what have happened and now she is pacing back and forth.

"Is… that really me back then? But, that is so unlike me! I've got an unusual power, aside from being the next in line for the Kurosawa Family, but this power – it changes me, along with this costume!" Dia tried to pull her suit off, but to no avail. "How the heck would I take this off? I kinda feel hot now – DAAAARN!"

She pulled at her suit with all her might. "At least let me take my mask off!" Dia, now desperate, banged her head against the wall. She continued to do it until a flashing light in the amulet stopped her.

In an instant Dia went back into an ordinary schoolgirl. "Some power," she grunted. "Making hit my head against the wall for it to revert!" She paused for a moment. "Maybe I'm just too tired to begin with. I'll go home now and take a good night's rest…"

Meanwhile, on a place somewhere in the city, a myriad of computers showed the image of Dia. A stout humanoid robot is monitoring her, making analyses and talks to the main computer in the center of the room.

"Nyanyanyanya… Looks like it is too much for her to handle!" the robot reported. "Will she be fine? She might lose her will and throw her powers at this rate!"

"All we need is more time," a deep voice in the computer answered. "We need to have another one to assist her. Did you manage to get the data on that one?"

"Yes, sir!" The robot responded. It seems that they are acquainted to each other. Maybe if we manage to convince her to help it will be not a problem for Dia anymore, nyanyanyanya…."

"Good. We must rally our brave warriors, or else Lord Al Paca's evil schemes will destroy us all."

 _ **Author's Notes:**_

 _ **Hiya, Gunzou here.**_ _ **Dia Kurosawa's role as a Ranger has its ties with her voice actress, Komiya Arisa. Komiya-san is most noted for her role as the Yellow Buster in the Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters series. Dia's Ranger color, which is red, was taken from her image color on her profile.**_


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3.

 _Hi! I'm Takami Chika, and I am a second year at Uranohoshi and the leader of the school idol group, Aqours! I decided to become a school idol because I was fascinated with them – just look at them! Shining, sparkling, and energizing everyone! And of course, we are aiming to save our beloved school…_

 _Now that we are a group we are doing our best to practice and perform…and of course, to make them enjoy being school idols! Hm… Eh?! Do I see smoke rising from the town?_

"GAHAHAHAHAHA! That's it! Run, puny little humans, run!" Master Angler laughed as he came with his entourage of soldiers. "The first wave is just a test! Now is the real attack!"

Sirens howling, the police cars formed a barricade before them. The police, wearing vests and armed with pistols formed themselves for a suppression operation.

Officer Tohru sighed as he drives his police car, listening to the radio. Tohru was a man of average build and a friendly face. He was also new meat, having been assigned to this place just a month ago. _Monsters have arrived near our local school, and they're destroying everything! Deploy all our teams…_

"Monsters, seriously? I don't believe it." he said. "That's because you weren't there the first time around!" his partner, Officer Hikari said. Hikari was a more experienced officer, despite being only slightly older than Tohru. She didn't wear her police cap, instead allowing her jet-black hair loose.

"Either way, if you what you say is real, shouldn't the military handle this? We're just small-town police in this backward town! What we need are tanks, jets, and a whole lotta missiles!"

"Well, the chief is having a hard time trying to explain this," Hikari replied.

"As expected."

"Hey, look. There's the assault teams."

Tohru saw an armored van, and SWAT officers started pouring out with shields and huge guns. There were already plenty of officers gathered. "Hurry up and shoot them!" the lead officer said. "We need to make them stop before they do more damage!" "Here they come!" he heard someone say from the front.

Tohru's jaw dropped. A small army of grunts were approaching.

A volley of bullets were fired. They knocked down some grunts, but it didn't penetrate Master Angler. "HA! Is that the defense ability of Earth's defenders? Too soft! Take this!" He sends out a beam from his angler, knocking out policemen and destroying some of the cars.

Kurosawa Dia sensed the trouble. "Darn, they're at it again," she complained. "But I will not allow them to rampage around! It's time!" Dia raised her amulet, transforming her into her Ranger mode once more.

Meanwhile, Chika went out to take a look at the commotion. Is there a fire? Is there a celebration ongoing? These questions puzzled her as she makes her way towards the scene.

"Damn, I knew it!" Tohru said. "What now?" Hikari asked. "For now, let's help evacuate the people-"

"Hey, look!" his partner pointed out a young orange haired girl approaching the scene.  
"What the hell!" He approached the girl.

As Chika went nearer a running police officer suddenly stopped in front of her. "Miss, it is dangerous here! You better get away from here!"

"What is happening?" Chika asked. "Some sort of out of this world beings! They caused trouble once, but this time, they intend to deal heavy damage! Here, let me take you…" His words were cut short by a blast caused by Master Angler's beams.

Chika felt something heavy on top of her. It was that policeman, who saved her from the blast. In pain, he pulled her up. One of the grunts saw the two of them and immediately charged onto them.

"I won't let you hurt the civilians! Take this!"

Dia somersaulted in the air and kicked it on the chest. Chika stood in awe as she witnessed that heroic moment. However, more grunts came as they saw Dia fighting.

"H-Hero-san, more of them are in the way! What should we do?" Chika called out in fear. The policeman couldn't help but to grit his teeth at their predicament. One of them aimed straight at Chika. Dia, horrified, went after the grunt. The grunt's punch caught Dia in the head. In an instant she lost her power and reverted back to her original form.

Hikari couldn't believe her eyes as she saw the whole scene unfold. First, her partner tried to save the girl, but he was shot! As she approached to help, a costumed person suddenly appeared, fighting off the grunts. A costumed person, like a super sentai!

 _Well, there were monsters already. I guess it's normal for a costumed person to appear?  
_ Now that she thought of it, she did recall reports of a costumed person fighting off the grunts the first time around. Still...

"Watch out!"

She could only watch as the costumed person got hit.

Chika saw it all. "Wait… this voice! Kurosawa-senpai! Why are you wearing that suit? Are you some kind of a secret hero? Are you? Are you?"

"Chika-san… you ask too many questions. You should have asked if I was okay…" Dia weakly complained.

Master Angler marched toward the scene where Chika, Dia and the policeman was. "HAHAHAHAHA! Is that the powerful girl that decimated my first wave? How foolish! You risked yourself for these puny humans! That is what makes your kind weak! Weak! YOU ARE ALL WEAKLINGS!" He raised his staff. "Now, I shall deliver the final blow to you, and your miserable company!" He sent a powerful beam shot out of staff.

Chika, in an instant, stood up and spread her arms in defense. "I will not let you hurt my senpai and other people!"

"CHIKA-SAN, NO! AN ORDINARY HUMAN WILL NOT SURVIVE THE BLOW!" Dia screamed. A series of blasts went around them. "CHIKA-SAAAAAAAAAAN!"

"WAHAHAHA! PUNY HUMAN! STANDING UP TO THE ATTACKS OF MASTER ANGLER?! HILARIOUS!" Master Angler laughed as the smoke cleared around them.

Dia saw that Chika was unharmed. She had formed a barrier around them, shielding them from the attacks. "Could it be…?" she asks herself.

Master Angler was bewildered. "WHAAAAAAAAAT?! Don't tell me, is she also a Ranger?!" Dia immediately stood behind Chika. "Chika-san! Your powers have awakened! It seems that you are chosen as a Ranger!"

"E-Eh? Me? I just… Did I make this?" Chika asked in bewilderment.

"Anyway, it still means that you have the potential! You have to transform now, in order to fight that smelly fish! Hurry up, Chika-san! Do it!"

"EXCUSE ME! I'm not smelly! I am using a popular intergalactic perfume from the planet of Thule! Anyway, regardless of how many of you show up I will defeat you all!"

"You sure have a weird taste! Chika-san, just follow after me!" Dia while raising her amulet. "It's power-up time!"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4.

 _Hi! I'm Takami Chika!_

 _Trouble arises when a group of bad guys went to our peaceful town! I don't have a single clue about what happened until I was saved by a police officer! What's unbelievable is that my senpai, Kurosawa Dia, is actually a hero in a suit! It happened that I was also given the same kind of powers as she had, and now we are ready to face whatever's standing in our way!_

Dia and Chika raised their amulets, invoking the powers that were stored in them. As they finished their transformation Chika inspected her suit.

"Wow, Orange! I like the color! What are we going to do next?"

Officer Tohru struggled to get up. "How about quitting the chatter and trying to help me! There's so much damage already, and we can't afford further losses! Move it!"

"But Officer, your bullets didn't harm the bad guys," Chika replied. "In what way are you going to help us?"

Dia marched angrily towards the two. "Will you two stop it, please?! Officer, please stay back, you might've been injured elsewhere! Chika-san, follow me and I'll give you victory!"

Officer Tohru scratched his head as he looked at the two heroes making their way towards the enemy. "I swear I heard that line before… Oh well. Got to stay back and watch the whole darn thing. I've had enough already."

Master Angler watched as Chika and Dia took down more of the grunts. 'That orange-colored Ranger… she's a newbie and I'm sure that she won't last long!' "Take this!" He opened his mouth and sent shots towards Chika.

Chika saw the shots and pointed it out to Dia. "Look! The fish boss is shooting out bubbles! Whee! I'm going to get them!"

Dia called out after her as she kicked a charging grunt. "Chika-san, you idiot! Those are not bubbles; it's his form of attack! Get down before it hits you!"

"Ehh? Boooooo," Chika pouted. "What a waste. They're cute! If only he's not from the enemy side we can recruit him as Aqours' mascot!"

Master Angler stared at Chika in shock as his attack just exploded harmlessly on her back. "W-what is this?! The newbie deflected my attacks?! Take this! And This! And THIIIIIIS!"

More and more shots were fired. Dia, upon witnessing Chika's first ability, mused to herself. _I guess it's the power of your idiocy that makes you deflect the enemy's shots. Or your strong will? I dunno, but_ _I gotta admit;_ _you're very good._

Officer Hikari reached Officer Tohru, assessing him from head to toe. "Looks like you've got some wounds, but not that deep. Let me request for an ambulance."

"Hikari… is it just me, or that Orange girl taking all the enemy's shots? I might be hallucinating… Looks like I might pass out soon…"

"Officer, get a grip! Just let them do the job. Our responsibility for now is the civilians who may be caught up in this mess. Sit up, and I'll patch you up as first aid."

Dia, having busted the last grunt, slowly marched towards Master Angler. "This is where it ends, you piece of ugly fish! Surrender now, or I will turn you into sashimi!"

Master Angler laughed until his sides were almost split. "WAHAHAHAHA! A human, demanding for my surrender? HILARIOUS! How about my ace in the sleeve! Here, Kayoborg will make you surrender instead!"

Dia felt the ground rumble as an orange-coloured spherical being rolled its way between her and Master Angler.

"This one is a proven one in the battlefield. Have fun with her!"

Kayoborg, the orange-shaped monster stood for a while. The leaf on its head started spinning like a helicopter's blades.

"Chika-san, where are you? We've got some job to do, and I need your help here!" Dia called.

"I'm here! Just ask me anything and I'll help you out!" Chika responded as she ran towards Dia.

Chika stopped in her tracks as she saw Kayoborg slowly rising from the ground. "Woooow, is it a flying mikan? Mikan! I LOVE MIKAAAAAAAAAN!"

"Chika-san, that's not your average mikan! Get back here, that monster's way above your abilities!"

"But it looks tasty! Let me have a bite of it… wait for me, giant mikan!"

"CHIKA-SAN, NO!"

The orange-coloured, mikan-loving Ranger leapt and hugged Kayoborg. "Woooow, so soft! I bet the local farmers will be envious when they see this one!"

Kayoborg, having held down by Chika, squirmed as they landed on the ground. Master Angler, sensing the imminent disadvantage took Kayoborg back. "Hah, this is a stalemate! Don't assume that you have already won! We'll be back, Rangers!"

Chika continued to grab at the air and started to roll on the ground. Dia, exasperated, grabbed Chika on the collar and dragged her away before the two officers could notice.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5.

 _This day is like any other day. Going to school, attending classes, School Idol activities – it's pure bliss, zura-!_

 _Maru, Ruby-chan and Yoshiko-chan. We are first year students at Uranohoshi Girls' School and members of the school idol group Aqours! Maru hopes that this day will go our way!_

"TIME TO CHANGE PLANS!"

The booming voice of Master Angler resounded in the war room. A small scale model of Uchiura sat on the table between him and General Schwalbe, who was currently brooding over the former's rant about their operation.

"This time, we have to set our monster as our last resort! I say that we assemble more of my men and do widespread acts of trouble across town! That way their defense force will be confused, wondering where in the town they will start fighting!"

The general nodded slowly. "Change of plans, huh… so be it, but I want to make myself clear that if you fail to lure out the Rangers and capture them your fate will be the same as this town's dried fish."

General Schwalbe stood up and shoved a packet of dried fish against Master Angler's face. "H-hey, watch it! My face has just gone through mud therapy! Wait… sniff, sniff. They smell good. Too bad I can't eat my own kind."

A certain girl in jet-black hair was watching the news on her television as she eats breakfast.

"An incident happened yesterday where a group of unidentified creatures wreaked havoc in a part of town. Among the injured is a police officer who keeps saying that he was saved by two girls wearing coloured spandex suits. Whether it is a product of the said officer's imagination or as a result of his injuries, an investigation has started regarding the report. And now, for the weather…"

 _Hmph, seems like everyday's getting worse. Looks like it's the work of the devil or something …_

"Whaaaaa, Ruby-chan! Your lunch looks delicious!"

"But Maru-chan's lunch looks cute…"

Kunikida Hanamaru and Kurosawa Ruby were having their lunch on the rooftop of Uranohoshi Girls' School. Hanamaru looked at Ruby's lunchbox gleefully while the latter ate. Ruby caught Hanamaru looking, and decided to offer her viand. "Do you want some, Maru-chan?"

"Can I? Then Ruby can have Maru's share!"

"Fufufu… you two look like a couple… Perhaps I should leave you two alone?"

"Yoshiko-chan! You're late!"

The newcomer, Tsushima Yoshiko, seated herself and opened her lunchbox. "Looks like it's lunchbox day today. What you've got there?"

Officer Tohru was sulking inside the police car while Officer Hikari drove on. The authorities have taken note of Tohru's account of seeing the two superheroes in action, although there was no evidence to back it up. Right then, they were patrolling close to the place of incident, coasting along the road by the sea.

"Darn, If only I have noticed the uniform! Now we have to scout for the schools that they might have been enrolled in. If I can invite them to testify, and prove to them that-"

Hikari shoved a donut into Tohru's mouth. "Officer, it will be wise to keep quiet and eat this. Remember that you are still not in condition to fulfill your duties."

"Okay, okay…" Tohru munched on the donut grudgingly.

Classes have ended for the first years at Uranohoshi Girls' School. Hanamaru, Ruby and Yoshiko were strolling at the shops in the town. "What shall we get today, Ruby-chan? Maru kinda wants to eat dorayaki, zura!"

"Then Ruby wants French fries!"

"We can get all of them… I just want a strawberry sundae…"

Master Angler hid in the woods, waiting for the right time to strike. "Okay. Here are your orders. Just do random acts of trouble anywhere – jump at people, turn things over… I don't care how you would do it, but make sure that this town's defense is scattered! Then I will get Kayoborg once the damage is done! Move it!"

Master Angler's grunts sprung into action.

Officer Tohru and Officer Hikari were still patrolling around. A clearly bored Tohru steadily turned the radio on, looking for some stations to listen to.

"Geez, Officer, stop it! You are distracting me from driving!"

"Just keep your eyes on the road, Hikari, and… HOLY-WHAT IS THIS?"

A grunt jumped onto their car's front and tapped on the windshield. Officer Hikari, startled, tried to swerve violently in the hopes of shaking the intruder off. "Kyaaaaah, get off the police mobile! Officer, do something!"

The three first years noticed the car swerving on the road near them. Hanamaru pointed it out to Ruby and Yoshiko. "Look, zura! What is that car doing!"

"There seems to be a person in the front of the car! Is he being chased by the police?"

Yoshiko immediately stood up. "I have a bad feeling about this. Zuramaru, Ruby, let's get out of here-!"

All three of them ran away. They didn't get far away as a lone grunt appeared and blocked their way.

"Tch, we're in a pinch! Stay close, guys!"

The grunt ran and grabbed Ruby's French fries and Hanamaru's dorayaki. It consumed the food in no time. It ran away from the group as fast as possible.

"Hey! What are you doing? Those are my friend's foods!"

"Ruby's French fries… Ruby… G-Give it back! Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!

Hanamaru tried to chase after the running grunt but stopped at the sight of Ruby wailing. "My dorayaki! But… Ruby-chan comes first! Ruby-chaaaan!"

Yoshiko, having managed to chase the grunt, was exhausted. "Wait… I'm not done with you yet…! Get back here… NGAAH?!" She tripped on a loose rock and landed headfirst at the roadside fence.

Back at Uranohoshi, Kurosawa Dia was watching the news at her laptop. "Darn these monsters, they never quit, do they? If only they were school idols, I would've accept that! Chika-san, here we go again! And you better do it this time!"


End file.
